


@Dr.Blythe

by Jacqualine



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dr. Blythe, F/M, One Shot, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine
Summary: Anne's has a secret crush on Gilbert Blythe. Gilbert's latest social media post has Anne hot and bothered.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	@Dr.Blythe

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing last night, I was supposed to be working on a different one shot but here we are.

She would never admit it to anyone, not even to Diana her very best friend, that she had the biggest crush on Gilbert Blythe. If she were honest with herself, she was rarely honest with herself when it came to Gilbert Blythe, she would admit that what she felt for him was more than a crush. He consumed all her free time, if not in body than in spirit. If she finished marking her students work, he would immediately fill in the blank seconds before she moved on to lesson planning. When she finished a chapter in a book, her first thought was to wonder what Gilbert would think about the chapter development. That's when she wasn't thinking about his strong thighs and wide shoulders, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled and they husky tone his voice got when he was really tired.

As children they had been classmates, got along well enough but didn't socialize or interact too much outside of school. As teenagers they were rivals, both striving to get top marks, both trying to earn scholarships that would not only get them access to higher education and fulfill their dreams, but to alleviate the financial strain of post secondary school education. Their social groups overlapped so they were forced to interact on many occasions, a strange sort of friendship grew between them. One where she insulted him, and he laughed it off and teased her about almost being smarter than him. A grudging respect formed, and they often sent the other texts with questions about homework or assignments. When she graduated top in their class by half a percentage, he had congratulated her and wished her well in the future, making her promise to not forget him when she was a big shot writer.

University found them in different cities, living very different lives, but they were still in contact with each other, often sending pictures to each other about some strange thing they were experiencing, drunk guy passed out black marker all over his face, three naked people in their dorm mate's bed...none of them the dorm mate, a cadaver draped in a sheet on the first day of working with real bodies, and then actual cries for help. When school or life became too overwhelming, they would call each other, and no matter the times they would answer, unless in class. When she had a mini breakdown, considered dropping out of school, he talked her through it. When his father was sick with cancer and refused to allow Gilbert to take time off of school, she let him rant, and then cry out his worries. When she had a pregnancy scare, she didn't tell anyone but him, he stayed on video chat with her while she waited for the pregnancy test to reveal she was not pregnant. And when he and Winifred broke up, they got drunk together on video chat and watched Lord of The Rings together. 

Now they were adults, both of them residing in Charlottetown, less than an hours drive from where they grew up, they still hung out in the same social circles and even hung out together on their own. He was busy a lot of the time, being a third year resident, but they managed to alway meet at least once a week for coffee or a movie marathon on his night off. She'd found herself acutely attracted to him, and on the verge of being in love with him. 

It was sometime in high school, at a party Billy Andrews was coming on strong to Josie Pye, pressing up to her too closely, trapping her between his body and the wall. Josie was clearly uncomfortable but Billy didn't care, Anne noticed that Josie's eyes were large and she had some unshed tears there and nudged Gilbert's arm with hers, motioning to the pair across the room with her chin. "She doesn't like that." She said to Gilbert.

"No she doesn't" Gilbert agreed and immediately went over there and pulled Josie out from under Billy's body, and then grabbed Billy by the back of the shirt and dragged him to the door and shoved him out. Anne had never been one for fawning over brute strength or fighting, but something about the confident way he didn't hesitate to take command and help Josie had made Anne's stomach flutter. That was the very beginnings of her crush.

Now he was a handsome successful doctor and she was fully enamoured by him, sometimes she would find herself staring at him, at some strange random part of his body, unable to look away. The nape of his neck, where his dark hair gave way to smooth tanned skin, how she wished to run her fingers over it, press her lips to that spot. One time she had been staring at his hands, noticing that they were quite elegant, graceful almost, she lost herself in a fantasy of him putting multiple fingers inside of her, she also wondered if the old saying you can tell how large a man's dick was by the size of his hands was correct. So lost in the imaginations that he had to actually give her a little shake to get her attention. She'd lied and said she remembered a work email she was supposed to send. 

Lately though there is another thing she finds incredibly sexy about Gilbert Blythe. It is his Tik Tok account, @DoctorBlythe. His little daily postings about general health worries, information on the latest diets, whether they are safe or not, he would talk about the latest trends in plastic surgery, always advising people to do their research before they committed to modifying their body through surgery. 

She was hoping one day she would go to his account and find out he did the Red Silhouette challenge and she would be able to stare at his abs, as long as she wanted to.

She watched his latest one, it started out with a close up of black panties and a man's voice asking why his girl's underwear were so dirty. Implying that the discharge in the crotch of the underwear was disgusting. Anne frowned, feeling anger rising up in her chest, what exactly was Gilbert doing? Then Gilbert's handsome face came on, he was sitting at his desk in his office and he began to talk. He explained the science behind a woman's vagina and how discharge worked and assured people that it was totally normal. Explaining what signs to look for in an STD or infection. Then he gave a little rant to the account he was reacting to. 

"And why are we are still trying to shame women for their bodies, their fluids and the normal function of these things?" He asked, he looked so sexy in his blue hospital scrubs and white doctor's coat, as the camera zoomed in toward his face. "Sir...if your woman has a perfectly clean and dry pair of panties at the end of the day...you're doing something wrong." Gilbert said just as the song "WAP" began to play. 

Of course Gilbert would have something to say about this. He really was that much of a feminist that he would be outraged at shaming women for something completely natural. She watched it a few more times, watching his lips move, how his head tilted slightly as he spoke and the way he spoke with his hands.

She went to the comments where she suppressed rage against the women and men trying to get Gilbert's attention with thirsty comments, about how hot he was, and how they would love to show them their "WAPs". She couldn't blame them for their reactions, he was hot, so so hot, but she felt jealous with the ease they left those messages. Sure it was easy for them, he was a stranger on the internet, she had known him for most of her life. 

She saw that he had responded to one comment with another video. The comment was "Dr. Blythe isn't afraid of a WAP." The video had only been up for an hour and had 11, 000 likes. In the video the question was stuck into the corner, Gilbert looked up as though he could see it and then stared directly into the camera. 

"When a woman makes me a home cooked meal...I always clean my plate." He said with a grin. She watched that so many times, she lost count. She could not get the image of his head between her thighs out of her mind, his intense dark eyes staring up at her, while his mouth feasted on her. She threw her phone down on the couch and tried to put him out of her mind, went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea to calm herself down, but every step she took, made her acutely aware of her state of arousal. She was horny from two stupid Tik Tok videos.

She only had a few options to solve her problem, to completely ignore it and hoped it would go away, but she had been falling more and more for Gilbert every day, that likely wasn't going to end anytime soon. She could take care of the problem herself, she had some toys that would alleviate ache, but she wanted him. She wanted to touch him, taste him, to feel him. Her third option was to come out and tell him how she felt. Again she wished she could be as brazen as the commenters. In the kitchen, instead of the tea she went to her freezer and pulled out a bottle of vodka she kept in there, took a shot to ease her nerves and then went and got her phone, sending a video call request to Gilbert. He answered after a moment, he was leaning back on his couch, she could hear the TV softly playing in the background.

"Hey Anne!"

"Hey, are you busy?"

"No I can talk, what's up?" He asked her.

"I just watched your latest TikTok." She told him.

"I hate that trend. It's just to shame women about their bodies. It's completely normal."

"It was great, you are such a feminist. The comments were pretty wild."

"The internet is pretty wild." He noted. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to mine for a home cooked meal." She asked, waiting nervously for him to make the connection.

"Sounds good, what are you making..." His eyes went wide at the insinuation and he stared at her. "I'll be right there." He said as he disconnected the call. 

Two minutes later she got a text from him. 

Gilbert - I'm going to lick that plate clean


End file.
